


If the Kitten Lacks Claws

by theyikesfolder



Series: Kinkmeme Fills [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Bondage, Breeding, Catboy Tim Drake, Catboys & Catgirls, Community: dckinkmeme, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Extremely Dubious Consent, Implied Tim Drake/Dick Grayson - Freeform, Kink Meme, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roof Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, Tim Drake is Catlad | Stray, Tim Drake is Not Robin, Underage Sex, Well - Freeform, a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyikesfolder/pseuds/theyikesfolder
Summary: “No,” Batman said, unclasping his utility belt as he stalked forward. “Maybe this isexactlywhat you need.”“B?”“Maybe,” he completely ignored Robin’s inquisitive tone, looming over the thief, “you wouldn’t cause so much trouble if someone filled you up enough.”(Or: Stray goes into heat in the middle of a fight. Batman sees an opportunity.)
Relationships: Tim Drake/Bruce Wayne
Series: Kinkmeme Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972663
Comments: 1
Kudos: 106





	If the Kitten Lacks Claws

**Author's Note:**

> For the DC Kinkmeme prompt:
> 
> " _Tim becomes Catlad instead of Robin. Oddly fitting because he's a catboy. What he wasn't expecting though, was his heat in the middle of a fight with Batman and Robin (Dick or pre-death Jason because let's say he dies later). Batman takes full advantage of this, breeding the boy (and Bruce hoping he gave Tim children)._
> 
>  _Robin can join if you want, I'm more focused on the BruTim. I prefer Tim to have a pussy, but you can write him with a cock (or both), if you're more comfortable with it._ "
> 
> Hope this is what you were looking for!
> 
> It’s not really outright stated, but I decided to use Dick for the Robin assisting, but the age gap between him and Tim is smaller in this, though that’s never really directly addressed, either.

Tim was having the time of his _life_.

He always did, as Stray, and he’d been on a particularly busy stretch recently if he said so himself.

He knew for a fact that Bats had called up Selina at least twice in the past month to try to convince her to rein back her protege a little more so the vigilantes could spend less time focusing on him and more time focusing on all the other crime in the city.

Which, granted, was perhaps warranted, but no one ever said they _had_ to go after Tim _every time_ they knew he was up to something, and if there was really nothing so bad going on that he was considered their biggest problem, Tim personally felt that they should be grateful things have been so quiet.

It was _Gotham_ , after all.

Still, this was the fourth time in the last three weeks the dynamic duo was after him (and consequently, the fourth time he busted himself out in less than an hour after his arrest), and the ninth heist he’d pulled in that timeframe.

Suffice to say, it was enough to keep him entertained, and he had plenty more jobs planned for the coming months.

Then, perhaps he also needed to slow down a little between bigger jobs, if the way he was feeling a little under the weather tonight was any indication.

Yeah, right.

This was too much fun. He’ll slow down when he’s dead.

He could power through a little high temperature and some stomach ache for the night, even if he had to outfight, outrun, or outwit the city’s protectors to do so.

Of course, because things had been going so well lately (by his standards, at least), that little _under the weather_ bout had to escalate at the worst possible time.

In the middle of a rooftop chase, his head began to swim. His knees turned to jello, beginning to buckle, and the sudden lack of stability and ability to properly aim for a spot made him fumble the landing so bad he lay sprawled on the ground after a very unplanned, uncoordinated roll, everything hitting him at once in such a way that he felt too weak to even try to stand back up.

By the time his pursuers landed not far from him (and far more gracefully), he’d managed to parse out what was going on through his muddled thoughts.

He was going into heat.

He’d accidentally skipped his suppressants this morning, but usually they took a few days to work themselves out of his system, so he’d figured it’d be fine as long as he remembered the next day, or he could just deal with it as it came.

He certainly didn’t expect it to catch up to him later that very night, much less in the middle of a chase through the city with the Bats. Apparently, that was a very, very foolish mistake to make.

At this point, though, there wasn’t much he could do other than get to a safe, familiar place, preferably with Selina, and wait it out. Bats and Selina were close enough even with their odd on-again-off-again, sort-of-enemies-sort-of-lovers-but-not-really-either relationship that there was no doubt in Tim’s mind that he’d understand the situation and know what to do.

He didn’t even care if he lost the ancient broach he’d nicked from the museum. That was more of a side project, anyway.

Robin quirked a brow at him, his domino mask contorting strangely with the movement.

”What’s up with him?” He asked his mentor, rocking on his heels.

”Batman,” Tim gasped. “Going into heat. Need to get back to Catwoman.”

For a long moment, the Dark Knight was quiet.

Tim imagined that he could follow the exact thought process—a brief moment of surprise, a flash of awkwardness as he processed what that meant and that he was seeing his kind-of-girlfriend’s own ward like this, both of which would be quickly suppressed. He’d move on to action next, figuring out exactly what steps would be needed to take care of Tim, probably weighing the possibilities to see if he could both bring him to his supposed justice and get him dealt with, a mental note to collect Tim’s prize for the night before they left and to return it to where it started, the works.

Apparently, he’d severely overestimated his understanding of how the other man thought.

“No,” Batman finally said, unclasping his utility belt as he stalked forward. “Maybe this is _exactly_ what you need.”

That... certainly did not sound like a concession or agreement of any sort.

“B?”

“ _Maybe_ ,” he completely ignored Robin’s inquisitive tone, looming over the thief, “you wouldn’t cause so much trouble if someone filled you up enough.”

“What—what are you–?” Stray struggled to get the words out, the lazy fog of his heat clogging his mind.

“Maybe you just need to be _bred properly_.”

Stray bit back a whimper at the thought, fighting to fully articulate a semi-coherent sentence.

“Can’t. I need—need to go—need–”

Selina, his nest, a clinic, something, _anything_ , anything but this. He’d come to know Gotham’s nightlife like the back of his hand, and he certainly knew better than anyone that someone like him laying defenseless and in heat out in the open like this was practically a free invitation to most of the sick fucks in this city.

He hadn’t thought that Batman of all people would be included in that number.

“You need a litter in you,” Batman finished darkly. He knelt down, and Tim shivered at the gravely voice.

His fingers found the catch on Tim’s own belt all too easily. There was little guess as to how exactly he knew where it was, and the boy found himself cursing his mentor with the part of his mind that wasn’t filling with excitement. 

With clinical efficiency, the vigilante discarded the belt, and large fingers caught around the ring zipper that imitated the pendant on a collar, near Tim’s throat.

He tugged it down slowly, drinking in every inch of flushed skin as it was revealed to him.

When the zipper reached its end at his navel, Batman barked out to his protege, and the bird sprang forward, picking up the task of unlacing the thief’s combat boots without having to be told what to do.

As his ward began divesting Tim of his shoes, Batman himself moved on to tugging the skin-tight leather suit from the boy’s body, pulling it off his arms until it pooled at his waist, and then further down until it caught around the tops of his boots.

A sudden rush hit him unexpectedly as, disoriented by the haze of the heat, Tim barely had time to process what was happening as Batman entrapped his wrists in a pair of Bat-grade (Cat-proof) handcuffs, much less attempt to avoid it.

The Bat leaned back a little to examine his catch.

Tim felt himself flushing further at the predatory gaze he felt slide over his exposed form.

He was suddenly _very_ aware of not only the fact that he was naked, in front of _Batman and Robin_ , no less (AKA his childhood idols, current part-time sort-of nemeses, his neighbors and his mentor’s friend-with-benefits and his ward), but that he was completely undressed out in the open, flush against the grimy rooftop, practically in the middle of it and very prominently placed. Any guards or other residents or patrons of the building that came out of the roof access would no doubt see them immediately, as would practically any rogue or criminal with the slightest vantage point.

He moved to close his legs in an effort to preserve some of his modesty, but quickly flinched away when he was abruptly reminded that Batman lay between them.

Batman’s lips twitched up in an amused smirk for half a second, before he turned to help his sidekick finish removing the boots.

When they’d finally accomplished that task, Batman wasted no time in pulling the suit the rest of the way off and quickly settling back between Stray’s thighs.

His fingers trailed up Tim’s legs, leaving tingles in his wake. Tim held his breath as they got closer and closer to his burning sex, praying the Bat would offer some sort of friction.

They dipped further inward at the crease in his thigh, and then moved on, leaving Tim whining at having the spot he was craving to be touched skipped over.

They trailed up his torso, pinching lightly at his nipples as they passed, but moved on quickly.

”I want,” the Bat rasped, “to see your pretty face as I breed you.”

His fingers slipped under the strap of Tim’s goggles, roughly pulling them away from his face and tossing them to the ground where they landed next to his suit with a clatter.

His fingers tightened in Tim’s hair momentarily in what was probably a flash of surprise or recognition, and the thief was suddenly desperately wishing that he could see the emotions running through the man’s eyes, almost as much as he was wishing for even the slightest amount of friction on his cunt.

”That’s it. _Look me in the eye_ ,” He tugged on one dark, pointed ear, earning a tiny yowl from Tim, as well as any ounce of attention that may have been impossibly diverted elsewhere. “I want you to remember this moment, remember who’s doing this to you, so every time you look at your swollen stomach or at the kits you’re going to give me, you’ll remember why you aren’t going to go around breaking the law anymore, isn’t that right?“ Tim whined at the growled comments, bucking his hips upwards in search of release.

Batman’s hold on his hair came back quickly, and his other hand held down his waist firmly.

”Answer me.”

”Please, _please_ , oh my god–”

”Please _what_?”

”Please fuck me! Fuck me, please, I need it so badly–”

A proprietary hand settled over his sex, having moved from its grip in his hair. It lay still, giving no pressure, no friction, no stimulation of any kind. Tears of frustration began to build in Tim’s eyes, another sharp whine escaping from his lips.

“I don’t think I can do that without you answering my question, Stray. Are you going to remember that there are consequences to your actions that you won’t always be able to weasel out of? That you need to become a law abiding citizen?”

Right. _Batman_ wanted him to be a _law abiding citizen._

Tim didn’t know if that was supposed to be ironic, hypocritical, or both.

But _damnit,_ he just needed to be _touched._

”I promise! I’ll remember! Just _fuck me_!”

”Hn. Robin?”

Robin nodded, and got out a set of zipties.

The Boy Wonder took his cuffed hands and hooked a tie through one of the links, connecting it to part of the chain link fence surrounding the air conditioning units and generator, above Tim’s head.

Tim was surprised when his next move was taking out a length of sturdy rope from his belt instead of more ties or cuffs, and gave a small jolt when he moved Tim’s leg up, fastening it around his ankle.

Once it was secured, he lifted Tim’s leg until his thigh was nearly against his chest, and fastened the end of the rope to the fence, ignoring the way the bound boy trembled at the sensation of his lower lips rubbing against each other as the position changed.

He quickly crossed over and did the same with the other ankle, Tim shivering as the cool air hit his sensitive, exposed skin.

Then the young vigilante stepped back, leaving the other spread wide, his sopping cunt on fully display.

His breathing seemed a little ragged as he gave the thief an appreciative once-over, obvious even with the white-out lenses. Maybe he wasn’t quite as unaffected as he first appeared to be, then.

Two gloved fingers were dragged from the bottom to the top of his wet slit.

“Look at that,” Batman tutted, as if the boy below him wasn’t desperately mewling for more. “You’re _dripping_. You’re so wet I doubt I’d need to prepare you even if I wanted to see you impaled on a _fire hydrant_ instead of my cock.”

His fingers pulled away, and when Tim’s mouth opened in a yelp when his ass was spanked with no warning, the digits were immediately thrust between his lips.

”Suck,” came the growled order, and Tim couldn’t help but obey, his tongue twirling around the fingers, cleaning them of his own slick.

The hand that had spanked him—the left, Tim was pretty sure—smoothed over his cheek and the back of his thigh, settling on the inside of it and pushing it down further, spreading Tim even wider.

So quietly Tim almost missed it, Batman let out a sharp breath and murmured, ”That’ll do.”

He did something with his suit near his waist—probably disabling the traps on it, Selina had told Tim all about _those_ —and pulled down the tight pants just enough to remove the jock and slip out his cock.

Tim was horrified to see that he was already hard.

His hand pulled out of Tim’s mouth and traveled downward again, wiping the saliva on Tim’s chest as it went, and then both hands were back, resting on the backside of his thighs, spreading him open and pinning his legs to his chest.

Leaning forward, he let his penis settle against Tim’s pussy, sliding teasingly up and down the lips in a way that made the boy whine and moan to just give him _more_ already.

”Patience,” the Bat warned. “That’s another thing you need to learn.”

And with as little a warning as he’d given the slap on his ass, he speared Tim on his cock, bottoming out in one swift thrust with a soft grunt.

“I’m going to knock you up like the bitch in heat you are, and you’re going to get so swollen with my pups that you can’t even _walk_ straight,” Tim couldn’t help the whimper that escaped his lips at the picture, or the way his cunt fluttered around the dick it was split open on.

Batman pulled back until he’d pulled all the way of Tim, only the head resting at his entrance, before thrusting back in.

Again, and again, and again, each time getting a little bit faster, further away from the torturously slow pace he’d started with, until he was pounding into the little thief with abandon.

“And after they’re born, you’re going to learn your priorities, and spend all your time taking care of them instead of stealing, or I’m going to breed you again, and again, and again, until you learn your lesson or are too _occupied_ to be causing trouble. Maybe it’ll keep your mama busy too, huh? Having to take care of her slutty son and his kits. She’ll see you once you’ve been put in your place, and maybe she’ll finally realize what hers is, and take to it herself instead of making me show her like you are. Then again, you’d probably both enjoy it, wouldn’t you? You learned from her, after all. Is that how you’re taking my cock so well? Mama cat decided Kitty needed to be prepared for _everything_? Did she teach you this? Or are you just _naturally_ a little whore?”

Each lewd comment made Tim tighten momentarily, unwillingly turned on by the dirty talk, and if the nasty smirk on Batman’s face was anything to go by, it was most definitely noticed.

Well it’s not like he had any way to prepare for all of _that_. Who knew Batman was a _talker_ , anyway? Wasn’t he supposed to be all big, bad, and silent?

”Perfect little cocksleeve,” Batman moaned, and Tim wasn’t able to stop himself from doing the same. “See? You’re so much better at this than being a thief. This is your true calling. Just keep spreading your legs and you’ll be too blissed out to get the urge to steal again.”

The first time Tim came, Batman rolled his hips, and said in a voice that left little meaning to the imagination, “I imagine a year from now you’ll finally know what it feels like to be a... _productive_ member of society.”

Tim didn’t know how long he lay like that for, spread and bound on a rooftop for the city’s vigilantes, impaled on Batman’s cock, a breathless Robin watching the proceedings with flushed cheeks.  
  
It could’ve been minutes, it could’ve been hours—he was too drunk on the sheer _pleasure_ coursing through him to notice either way, driven to orgasm after orgasm that the Bat never failed to comment on.

”Just like that,” Batman hissed after yet another fantastic little eternity. His thrusts began to speed up even more, becoming even more forceful. His grip on Tim’s thighs tightened enough that he knew he’d have bruises there in the following days. “Squeeze my cock _just like that_. Like a damn _vice_.”

He slammed in once more, and this time he didn’t move back, only grinding down more.

”Milk my cock like that’s all you’re good for, you fucking _slut_.”

That was all it took for Tim to throw his head back as far as he could with his arms stretched out behind him, loud moans escaping as his walls clenched down and he came yet again.

The Bat groaned again at the sensation, and all of a sudden Tun could feel him spilling over inside of him, the feeling only sending more aftershocks through him, his cunt fluttering more, milking the cum from Batman’s cock exactly like he’d been ordered to.

He ground down again and again, making Tim tremble and mewl at the overstimulation, his poor, abused pussy tightening every time. Tim could feel the ejaculate moving inside him as Batman pushed it around, deep inside of him, even as more spilled from the tip, filling him up to three brim just like he’d promised.

Then, reluctantly, the Bat withdrew, getting to his feet unhurriedly, and Tim moaned a little at the loss.

The seed was so deep within him it took a moment after his cunt was unplugged for it to begin leaking back out, but Tim was hardly thinking about that.

He wanted _more_ , but he also wanted to _go._ Some part of him belatedly realized what Batman standing meant, and the effect on Tim was instantaneous.

Finally, _finally_ , it was over, and Tim hated that he was upset and relieved by that in equal measure.

But now he could go _home_ , and take care of his heat in the safety of his den.

Robin made to release his restraints, and Tim was barely paying attention to the shaking hands or the slightly dejected droop to his shoulders, instead already eyeing his belt, ready to snatch his communicator as soon as it became available to him so he could call his mentor in. He was so, _so_ ready to ride out the rest of his heat in the safety of his nest, and though he was loath to admit it, the nice fucking he’d just received would likely make the whole ordeal more bearable than usual.

But then—

“No.”

Both teens froze at the growled command.

“...B?”

The Bat eyed the thief contemplatively, and Tim felt his stomach drop.

He couldn’t be—

“Leave him.”

He _wouldn’t_ —

“If he can’t get out on his own, then that’s just another reason he shouldn’t be doing this. Let anyone out here tonight or the GCPD officers that come to pick him up do what they want with him. He needs to learn his lesson. It’d serve him right if he got bred up a few more times tonight, add a few more kits to that litter. Give his kids a few different daddies.”

Robin licked his lips, fingers twitching at his side. He gave a shaky exhale, and with a simultaneous growing sense of dread and sharp spike of arousal, Tim realized that he knew exactly what the other boy was going to ask before it happened.

“B, can I–”

Batman gave his protege an indulgent smile.

”You did well tonight, Robin.”

Both the teenagers held their breaths in anticipation when he paused.

”Go ahead. I did say he should be bred a few more times, didn’t I?“

Robin positively beamed, pivoting to face their captive. Batman’s cock, still out in the open, seemed to be firming up again even as his ward bounced forward to have a go at his sloppy seconds.

Tim swallowed.

”After all, we want to make sure he learns his lesson.”

Oh, yes, he was in for a rather long night indeed.


End file.
